1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an assembly for improving the ability of an internal combustion engine to utilize fossil fuel combustions under conditions to improve ignition control and reduce levels of engine exhaust emissions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many retrofitted devices have been developed to be inserted in an internal combustion engine assembly to alter the mixtures, vapors, injectors, ignitions, temperatures, lubricants, exhaust and the like of the original equipment manufacturer. Such retrofitted devices have been created in an attempt to effect improvement in an internal combustion engine's ability to perform, economize and utilize fossil fuel combustions. Examples of such assemblies are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,191; 5,069,190; 5,069,191; 5,074,273; 5,154,153 and 5,197,446. While such devices may alter, deter, eliminate or enhance existing components when applied to combustion engines, the effectiveness of such devices to reduce emission levels with concomitant improvement in combustion efficiency is not established.